Kari Hindenburg
Kari Hindenburg is a character played by RWMVG1DC on the Global Trade Station Plus forums. Appearance Kari is a fairly average looking teenager in every sense of the word. Average height (5'4"), average voice, average nose and cheeks. She is not flat-chested, but her breasts are just as mediocre as the rest of her body. Her skin is fair, but not pale as she tries to spend as much time as she can in the 'great outdoors'. She wears a peculiar key around a cheap hemp necklace and her size-9 shoes are ratty and worn. Looking at them, one could hardly imagine them ever being clean or new.She tends to wear whatever clothes are around her, as her home is cluttered. They are all cheaply bought from yard sales or clothes rejected by the upper class of Noverus. Usually, it's a plain t-shirt and snug denim jeans with holes in the knees, though she will wear an "Old Bayleef" brand hooded jacket in colder weather (she ripped it off of some kid in school). Kari has amber green eyes and flippant hazel colored hair which curls away from her chin line and neck. It easily becomes greasy and hard to manage when she is out working, and she'll remedy it by pulling it back into a small pony tail. Kari is fond of hats but only owns a small handful herself, namely sports caps that were clearance after the season. She'll try to wear them as often as she can. She wears a scratched up silver watch on her right wrist and keeps a single pair of glasses in her handbag. Evidently, she cannot read at a distance. Personality Outwardly, she is energetic, cheerful, and polite. She is always willing to help someone in need and works as hard as she can to any task at hand. Her work ethic is admirable amongst her co-workers and she takes pride in her photographic memory. Kari has curious mind and an innocent spirit. Though she always respects authority, she does not always trust it. Amongst her bad traits and habits, she chews on her tongue when she is nervous, making it bleed and even nibbling pieces of it off (never big chunks though). She is very unorganized when it comes to her lifestyle and is a huge procrastinator. She insists upon the importance of 'being in the mood' to complete an assigned task, but they are usually tasks she never wants to take care of. It does not take much to distract her, and, quite possibly her biggest problem, sometimes she does not think things through before speaking or acting out upon the premise. Biography Born into a small home in the outskirts of Mauville City, Kari was an only child. Though her mother was nice and fun-loving, she was easily manipulated by Kari's sinister grandmother and aunt and often fought with Kari's father. Her mother left them both when she was 10, in the middle of moving to Noverus. Though Kari still loves her mother, she despises her irresponsible and pathological behavior and strives to be 'nothing like her'.Her father is an electrician and worked for the gym leader, Wattson, in his "New Mauville" project. After funding for it dwindled, the city redistribution plans were scratched, and with it, the family's income. The key Kari wears is one to access the New Mauville basement, kept as a memento of their hope for a better life. They relocated, as just father and daughter, to Noverus to a small rented building on the outskirts of the suburbs, "the poor district". They picked a good location, however, for the gerrymandered school zones included her into the more affluent schools. There, she eventually befriended a small group of girls throughout junior and high school, but most had moved away to attend universities. Some enlisted with Team Magma and became completely estranged. When she was 16, her father had a terrible accident and lost sight in his right eye, hindering his work skills. Two years following, she graduated with decent grades and took up a job immediately, working in a retail store to help pay the bills. Recently, sales had completely dried up and the store had to close, forcing her into unemployment. Kari had heard a few hushed things about the Rebellion from surrounding PokeCenters, and has decided to give her shot at the faction. With her strong sense of justice and fueling anger of being caged within the city they so freely came into years ago, she hopes to leave a lasting impact against the organization. Items on hand *Potion x3 *Pokeball x5 *PokeNav x1 RP Threads *Glorious Team Magma! Spreading Lies :Status: On-Going Relationships NPC: Ellen Hindenburg | Ellen Erlmyer Kari's self-serving mother. She abandoned the family after being manipulated by her sinister mother and little sister at the time of Kari's tenth birthday. Currently resides in Mauville with the rest of her family. Ellen remarried three years ago to a man named Douglas Erlmyer. :Kari insists she loves her mother because she did care for her when just a child and held her when she cried herself to sleep. However, the grudge has never been forgiven for abandoning herself and her father, especially for causing him such emotional pain. She avoids calls, letters, any and all contact with Ellen and strives to be "nothing like her". NPC: Jackson Hindenburg Kari's father. He used to work under the gym leader, Wattson, as a head electrician on the New Mauville project, but when it went bust, so did his job. After enduring a tedious and spiraling relationship with Ellen for ten years for the sake of their daughter's well being, he put forth the idea of leaving Mauville, and Ellen's twisted family, to Noverus. Though all seemed well at first, Ellen stayed behind for last minute packing and then never returned, instead filing for divorce. The years have not been kind as Jackson had to mend his broken heart (he did truely love Ellen, at one point) and lost his eyesight in the right eye when Kari had turned sixteen. Other physical limitations have arisen with his age and he has become slightly depressed, his only joy in life is watching his daughter flourish into adulthood. He repeats quite often that if anything were to ever happen to her, he would die in an instant. :Kari loves her father and admires all the stories he has to tell of the good days. Sometimes his worry-wort nature drives her nuts, but she understands it is all with parental love. She tries not to upset him and works to help pay for the bills, now that his ability to work is in jeopardy. Trivia *She always wanted Rydel's sleek blue Mach bike, but could never afford one. It is something she is trying to save up for on the side, though it seems like a distant goal, living so far away from Mauville.